


Mine

by Misterdevere



Series: January Challenge [21]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Comeplay, Derogatory Language, Established Relationship, F/M, Jealous Merlin, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Spanking, Vaginal Sex, consensual dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 15:55:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10767522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misterdevere/pseuds/Misterdevere
Summary: Prompt: Jealous Merlin reminding Roxy who she belongs toOne of Roxy's favourite things to do is to see how far she can push Merlin and how harshly he'll snap. This time she is not disappointed.





	Mine

Merlin watched from the bar as Roxy chatted away to a man about her age who clearly liked his chances with her. That was nothing unusual - the poor woman could barely leave the house without someone trying it on with her - and she'd perfected her way of giving the nice guys a little ego boost while she let them down, so Merlin had no doubt that any minute, he'd be sent off with a smile on his face and a spring in his step, ready to move on to someone else.

That was until she edged closer to him, pressing her leg against his and glanced in Merlin's direction, no doubt to make sure he was watching. Devious. And when the little wanker put his hand on Roxy's thigh and she slid it higher, Merlin had to put a stop to it. He strode over, set their drinks down, and slid in to the booth beside Roxy, putting his arm around her. "She's taken, pal. I'd offer to let you join us but I doubt I'm your type."

He started to smirk but the look Merlin gave him said that offer couldn't be further from the table, whether he was interested or not, so he took the opportunity to scarper.

"Bathroom. Now." Merlin downed his drink then got up and walked away.

Roxy followed a couple of minutes later, pushed back against the door as soon as she walked though it. Merlin reached under the hem of her dress. "No underwear? Well, I guess it saves a bit of time when you're whoring around." He shoved his hand between her legs, just barely brushing over her clit, and pushed two thick fingers inside her, removing them again just as quickly.

Merlin wasted no time undoing his belt and freeing his cock. He pushed Roxy's dress up and lifted her to wrap her legs around his waist, before entering her with one quick thrust. Roxy cried out. "Are you gonna shut the fuck up or do I have to make you?"

Roxy clawed at his shoulders, trying to hold herself up. "Merlin, please." He didn't answer, just pushed two fingers into her mouth. She could taste herself on them.

Merlin pounded into her and she whimpered around his fingers. She reached a hand down between her legs and Merlin practically growled, "I don't think so. If you want to act like a cheap slut, I'll treat you like one. You're here for my pleasure, that's all, do you understand?" Roxy nodded. "Maybe when I'm done, you can see if any of them bastards out there can make you come. I bet you'd let them all have a go, wouldn't you?"

Roxy shook her head and closed her eyes to stop the tears bubbling over as Merlin kept thrusting up into her. Merlin gave a dark chuckle. She felt his rhythm falter and heard his gravelly voice in her ear. "Who do you belong to, cunt?"

"You. I'm yours, Merlin, I'm sorry. Only yours." With that, Merlin pulled her down onto him, hard, and came deep inside her with a low groan.

He pulled out of her a few minutes later and put her down. "Don't you dare let any of that go. You'll clean up whatever mess you make." Merlin tucked himself away, slid down onto his knees and gently brushed his thumb on her clit - enough to tease her but nowhere near enough to give her any real pleasure. "That's right, you're mine. And this," he lifted his hand and brought it down hard against her pussy, "is mine."

Roxy gasped at the blow and her pussy spasmed, forcing some of his come to slide down the inside of her thighs. Merlin tutted and wiped it up. He stood and offered the mess to her. She opened her mouth and accepted obediently, sucking his fingers clean.

When Merlin finally pulled them out of her mouth, she leapt at him, kissing him hard and rough until they were both breathless. He leant down to whisper in her ear. "Is that what you had in mind, darling?"

She shuddered at the voice in her ear and had to force herself to catch her breath before she could answer. "Yes. Perfect." She kissed him again. "You are fucking incredible."

"Mm, as are you, sweetheart. In fact," Merlin slid his hands down her sides, "I think you deserve a reward."

Roxy stopped his hands from wandering and gave him a cheeky smile. "Not here. I'm taking you home and I'm going to ride you until neither of us can walk for a week."

"Fuck. Yeah, whatever you want." Roxy pulled her dress back down into place, hoping it would hide the mess between her legs until they got out of there, and dragged Merlin behind her into a cab.

**Author's Note:**

> I will be eternally grateful for any kind of feedback


End file.
